Heart attack
by ThymeIsTicking
Summary: Annabeth describes Percy. Based on 'Heart Attack' by Demi Levato not as bad as it seems, trust me.


**A/N: Hey guys! Did u miss me? Anyway, this is a bit of Percabeth fluff so yeah, read on...**

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

 _When I don't care_

 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair_

 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_

 _Yes, you make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 _It's just not fair_

 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

 _I gasp for air_

 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

 _Make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_

 _So scared I take off and i run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

She was listening intently to the faint sound of the song, familiarising the tune of the song and started humming softly, careful not to disturb the flickering fireflies that were resting peacefully in the trees. Looking deeper within the song, she saw a connection between it, and her actual life.

 _Puttin' my defenses up_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

She related by thinking about when she first saw her hero, defeating The Minataur with no training at all. She remembered loathing him the minute she laid her eyes on him and his gorgeous, beautiful, mesmerising sea-green eyes, wishing in every aspect that he would be swallowed up by a bug. She thought about all the times her mother - not liking the idea of a 'sea spawn' being 'the one' for her daughter - would scream and yell at her, making even the Underworld shake in fear. She herself, was afraid of love ; afraid of the harm it could cause. Of course that didn't stop what would inevitably happen - according to the mother of love.

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

Initially, she had trained herself not to get a crush on anybody - which had a result of: no love - but had started to develop feelings for both her sandy blond-haired betrayer, and her raven black-haired hero. She remembered all the countless times where her love had risked his life for hers, when he chased softer her when she got kidnapped by the manticore, holding up the sky for her, protecting her from danger. All the other girls would swoon over him - and rightly so - because he always would be perfect in every angle. She, on the other hand, was a dull, boring, clumsy, too-smart-for-her-own-damn-good thing (no, not a girl, a thing) and every time she tried to make herself look good, she would fail a complete utter disaster.

 _When I don't care_

 _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

 _Won't wash my hair_

 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

She then remembered, after she grew up and built more confidence and self-esteem, rejecting the long line of boys who had asked her out on a date, prom, disco, movie night, sleepover, hangout, dance ( you name it ) etc. she had wanted her hero to come and ask her out. She didn't even try, and yet, all the players and douchebags came following her like a puppy, stalking her even until things got serious and out of hands. She remembered feeling frustrated of these creepy weirdos, who would be every where she would be, and yelling at them to 'GET A LIFE!' or 'STOP FOLLOWING ME OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!'

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl_

 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_

 _Yes, you make me so nervous_

 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_

 _And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

But when hero asks her out, the exact opposite would happen. She would spend hours going shopping to choose a suitable outfit; try it on for size and taking centuries doing make up ( she never really liked the substance as it was to 'girly', yet there she was, putting her make up), checking if she should give a present or not. And finally, the hardest part, she would write a long script with stage directions with what she would say and do... Except it wouldn't be on a stage. She would also start panicking and getting nervous, calling her best friends to keep her sane.

 _You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up_

 _Won't let it show,_

 _So I'm..._

Whenever her hero would talk to her or smiles at her or even looks at her, her hands get clammy and she feels nervous, but proud that she's the one he acknowledges, not anybody else - especially when he makes contact! But whenever a small yet powerful blush come creeping onto her cheeks, she quickly averts her direction so she can't him, and vice versa, just to hide a massive grin and strawberry red face. She would quickly try to 'cover it up' so that it wouldn't 'show'.

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame (no one else to blame)_

 _So scared I take off and i run_

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_

 _And I burst into flames_

Every time she sees him, his tanned perfect body, his smooth six pack, his sparkling yet mischievous sea green eyes, his windswept jet black hair, his soft plump lips that she just want to kiss, makes it unbearable to resist; every time she dreams, she sees him kissing her passionately, gripping her tiny waist and pulling her toward him as she gripped his shirt and tugged at him, doing the same with a fist of hair she was grabbing. When she woke up from that dream, she was smiling widely but remembered that it was impossible and scolded her brain for even mentioning and thinking about the thought of that. Even though it burns her alive with anticipation for that one moment of glory.

 **A/N: First 10 reviews gets a shoutout and a follow as well as favourite from me! And it begins... NOW!**


End file.
